(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding unit for holding tools and articles, particularly to a holding unit having a holding portion formed by a resilient thin plate or plates divided by radially extend slits which is capable of removably holding these tools and articles speedily.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Among tools and articles, there are many which always demand to be held in a certain predetermined place in view of their purposes for use. For instance, it is desirable to always keep particular tools and articles in the vicinity of particular machinery in use in order to carry our adjustment work and cutlery changing work smoothly and effectively. For this purpose, it is commom practice that a securing member is kept or fixed at one end of a chain which is tied on, for instance, a chuck handle for an electric drill, and that the securing member is in turn fixed on a captyre cord of the electric drill in order to prevent the missing of the chuck handle for the drill, which is quite often used in the work. However, in the securing member according to the prior art, there was a drawback that it was troublesome to handle it as the securing member had to be moved when using as well as the captyre cord was often subject to damage.
In order to hold or keep tools and articles such as screw drivers, spanners and wrenches other than the chuck handle for the electric drills, a holding unit capable of more easily holding these things has been desired but no suitable holding unit has not yet been developed heretofore.